


Love Me Tender

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Voyeur Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer asks Sam and Gabriel to do something new. Something that all three never thought would be an option.





	

Lucifer fiddled with the leather clasp of his journal, biting his lower lip. He had to tell his mates something important, but he was nervous about it, nervous about how they’d react and basically how the encounter would go. 

Lucifer finally felt ready enough to have his mates make love to him. 

_ Make love.  _

Those two words terrified him, reading them writing them, even visualizing them. But he felt ready. 

But this was something he couldn’t say out loud, hence the journal as he silently made his way to the library, where Sam and Gabriel were reading.

Sam’s eyes were near crossing from reading the tiny scribbles of over important monks who didn’t know a ghost from a demon but supposedly had a spell they needed to provide to another hunter on the other side of the country. “I hate monks,” he grumbled as he sat up and stretched right as Lucifer walked into the room. 

“No one likes Monks, Sam. That’s why they lived in communes playing with parchment,” Gabriel replied without looking up from his own text. 

Sam caught a glimpse of Lucifer and smiled, holding his arms out in invitation, “And lo, the morning star doth rise and my heart rejoices as angels sing on high.”

Gabriel snickered as he looked up at Sam, “You need to stop reading religious poetry.”

Lucifer blushed as he made his way to Sam, snuggling in his arms. He kissed his cheek. “Hi,” he said shyly. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, picking up on Lucifer’s shy behavior which had been happening less often lately. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Lucifer said shyly, hugging his journal to his chest as he looked up at Sam so openly, “Just got something to tell you and Gabe.”

“As long as it isn’t extolling the virtues of pure fraternal love and the evils of women, I’m all for it,” Gabriel said as he shoved his book away. 

Sam smirked at Gabriel and looked into Lucifer’s pale blue eyes, “What is it, Heylel?”

Lucifer bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes down to his journal. Untucking it from his chest, he undid the clasp and found the page he was looking for, the one where it said in his neat, almost perfect and elegant handwriting  _ I think I’m ready to be made love to _ and showed it to Sam. 

Sam took the book and carefully read over his note before passing it to Gabriel, “Are you sure?” he asked softly. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, “I’m back to the point where I feel good about myself and you guys are so good to me and such. I just need to relax.”

“Luci,” Gabriel breathed out in a voice that barely a whisper but filled with emotion. He never thought that he’d hear his brother say this about himself, outloud anyway. 

Sam kissed Lucifer’s temple and held his lips there, “Then you just name the time and place. We’ll make this special.”

Lucifer nodded, “Tonight?” he whispered. He didn’t want to lose his nerve and, in his own way, was excited.

“Tonight is perfect. It’ll give us time to finish this research,” Sam explained as he ran a hand up Lucifer’s side. 

Gabriel snorted indignantly at the thought of more hours spent buried in books instead of in the nest with Lucifer. 

“Mkay,” Lucifer murmured, closing his eyes as he melted into Sam. 

“Want to stay here while we work?” Sam asked and rested his hand on Lucifer’s waist. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, smiling softly. 

“Okay,” Sam pulled his book back in front of him and started working once more. Hours later, they found the answer and cleared away the dishes from their quick supper of sandwiches that Sam had prepared. 

While Sam was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes, Gabriel pulled Lucifer to the side and kissed him tenderly, “I’m proud of you, Heylel,” he murmured as his fingers scratched at the back of Lucifer’s neck.

“Why?” Lucifer asked, tilting his head back into the scratching. 

“Because, you’ve persevered through all of it and finally come to this point,” Gabriel kissed the hollow of Lucifer’s throat, “Can’t I be proud of you?”

“You can,” Lucifer said quietly, “I just don’t understand why, that’s all.”

“Just accept that I am. My reasons are my own,” Gabriel said with a small smile as he cupped Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer nuzzled into Gabriel’s hand and gave a small smile in return. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“So I was thinking in between reading bad Latin poetry, that we could go to the cabin for the night if you wanted.” Gabriel offered. 

Lucifer smiled and scuffed his feet on the floor. “I’d like that.” he admitted shyly. 

“Good.” Gabriel pecked him on the cheek and started down the hall. “I’ll pack us a bag while you round up Sam.”

“Okay.” Lucifer said. He went into the kitchen and draped himself over Sam’s back affectionately. 

“Well hello love bug. I’m almost finished.” Sam rinsed the last glass and set it in the drying rack and then cleaning up after himself. 

“We’re gonna go up to the cabin.” Lucifer said, nosing into Sam’s neck. 

“Wow, We haven’t been there in a long time.” Sam dried his hands and turned to face Lucifer. “When do we leave?”

“Whenever Gabriel’s done packing.” Lucifer hummed, nuzzling into Sam. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders, holding him close and gently swaying. “Tell me how you want the evening to go.”

“Dunno.” Lucifer mumbled, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be swayed. 

“Then we’ll just have to take extra special care of you tonight,” Sam said, “Kiss you all over. Touch you. Love you.”

Lucifer shivered in anticipation and nerves, nuzzling into Sam.

Gabriel came into the kitchen carrying one of Sam’s duffels. “I told Deano that we’re taking an overnight trip. He said be good or be good at it, whatever he meant by that.”

“He meant have a good time.” Sam shook his head, laughing internally at his brother. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer nodded. 

Gabriel grips Sam and Lucifer’s shoulders. “Time to fly Messenger Airlines. Keep arms and legs inside at all times.” With a gust of wind and the sound of wings in flight, they disappear from the kitchen. 

Lucifer sneezed upon arriving at the cabin, just a small one that spoke of how unused to teleporting he was, having preferred to fly, drive, or walk everywhere. 

Sam looked around and took a deep breath. “Home away from home.”

“Dusty home.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose as he ran a finger along the coffee table beside them. Snapping his fingers, the house went from an unused look to pristine. “Much better.” he said with a grin. 

Lucifer smiled and cuddled into his mates with a coo. 

“I think first order of business is a soak in that huge tub. I miss that tub.” Sam said as he looked longingly up the stairs. 

Lucifer nodded. “I second that motion.”  he murmured. 

“Agreed. Motion so passed. Good thing I grabbed one of Luci’s bath bombs.” Gabriel smiled as he reached into the duffel and pulled out a purple sphere, wiggling it in the air. “Race ya.”

Lucifer smiled and began running upstairs, eager to get into the tub. Followed closely by Gabriel and Sam. Each of them playfully nudging the other out of the way to try and get ahead. 

Lucifer was the first one in the bathroom, giving a happy cheer as he did so. 

There was a mild curse from the hallway before Gabriel streaked into the room, pumping his fist in the air. “I beat the moose!”

“By shoving me into the wall.” Sam said as he came in with a pained expression while rubbing his elbow. “This bone is not funny at all.”

Lucifer came over to Sam and nuzzled into his neck while gently healing his elbow. 

Sam felt the tingle of grace flow through his arm and snickered. “It was just a little bump, Luc’. But thank you anyway.”

“I wouldn’t have left you maimed, Sam. Bruised but never battered.” Gabriel said as he dropped the bath bomb in the bottom of the tub and turned on the faucets. 

Lucifer cuddled into Sam, nestling his face into his neck. He was in one of his affectionate moods, where he snuggled into the closest person not doing anything and almost refused to let go. 

“I knew you were kinky.” Sam grinned as he shifted in Lucifer’s hold so he could remove his shirt. “Come on, Luc’. Strip down. You can’t take a bath in your clothes.”

Lucifer smiled and he began undressing himself. 

Within short order they were all stripped down and Sam is sinking into the purple water with a sigh. “Who’s middle man tonight?” Sam said with a smiling, probably able to guess. 

Lucifer raised his hand shyly. 

Gabriel smiled at his brother and gave him a gentle nudge. “Then go on, Heylel.”

Sam crooked his finger at Lucifer. 

Lucifer smiled and he climbed into the tub, pressing himself against Sam once he got comfortable in the swirling purple water. 

Sam picked up the sponge, dipping it in the water and then pouring down Lucifer’s shoulder as Gabriel climbed in and press his back to Lucifer’s chest. Gabriel sighed as he leaned his head back on the shoulder Sam wasn’t washing. “This is nice.”

Lucifer gave a content coo and nuzzled his face into Gabriel’s hair, wrapping him up in his arms. 

While Sam sponged water of Lucifer’s shoulder, he bent down and placed a soft kiss just below the angel’s ear. And then another, keeping his touch light as if Lucifer would break beneath his lips. 

Lucifer shivered and cooed, running his palms up and down Gabriel’s stomach as he kept his face buried in Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel lifted Lucifer’s hand and proceeded to kiss each fingertip, lavishing attention with little licks and kisses along the digits until he kissed Lucifer’s palm. 

Lucifer shivered and he gave a quiet sigh of contentment. 

“I love you, Heylel.” Sam whispered to him as he slid his fingers across Lucifer’s collarbone to rest a hand on his mark. “Our beautiful mate.” 

Gabriel had switched to Lucifer’s other hand, giving it the same treatment. “Strong, Fearless, Loving..” he counted off with each finger kissed. 

Lucifer felt his face grow hot, purring as Sam’s hand slid home over his mark. He willed himself to calm down, that he  _ did  _ deserve the loving praises that they were bestowing upon him. 

Gabriel sat up and turned around so that he could more easily kiss up his mate's arm. “My love.” he whispered as he reached the crook of Lucifer’s elbow. 

“Our sweet angel.” Sam responded as his hand slipped lower to trace around Lucifer’s chest. Not wanting to do more than feel the heat of his lover’s skin. Sam’s hand splayed out, gently kneading the angel’s muscles. 

Lucifer shivered and mewled, his face beet red in embarrassment and shyness but not hiding from his mates, giving a soft whine as he felt Sam caress him with such a tender touch. 

“How’s that?” Sam asked as he kissed below Lucifer’s ear, in the silky soft spot where it joined the angel’s neck.

“Keep going.” Lucifer murmured quietly. “Please.”  

Gabriel grazed his hand up Lucifer’s arm and down his chest, leaning forward to kiss Lucifer’s collarbone lightly, still stroking Lucifer’s arm. 

Lucifer groaned quietly and arched up into Gabriel’s mouth, turning his head and burying his face into Sam’s neck. 

“You can touch us if you want, Luc’.” Sam whispered to him as the hunter's hand dipped under the water, lightly dragging his blunted nails down Lucifer’s stomach. 

“I encourage it.” Gabriel mumbled and switched to kissing across his brother’s chest. 

Lucifer  _ wanted  _ to touch them, but he just didn’t know where, or how. He wasn’t even sure where his hands were at the moment. His focus was where his mates were touching him, feeling the fire spread across his skin. He settled a hand on Gabriel’s back, running his hand up and down it as his eyes closed and he let a low, deep breath go.

Gabriel arched up into Lucifer’s touch, kissing his way up Lucifer’s neck until he sat up with a soft smile. “Hi sexy, wanna kiss? I’m giving ‘em away for free tonight.”. Sam chuckled behind Lucifer. 

Lucifer moaned softly and nodded, his mouth opening slightly in need and want. 

Gabriel leaned in and at first the kiss was slow, sweet even, but quickly enough Gabriel incorporated tongue and a bit of nibbling. Humming into the kiss, he sucked Lucifer’s bottom lip between his while his fingers carded through the long hair at the base of Lucifer’s neck. 

Sam arm wrapped around Lucifer’s chest, holding him close as the hand that’d been exploring the angel’s submerged skin. Sam’s fingers swirling and dancing across Lucifer’s hip but being mindful not to touch his cock. He wanted to make this last for them and reminded himself that this wasn’t about gratification but showing Lucifer that love could be expressed physically as well as verbally.

Lucifer moaned softly and leaned into the kiss, his jaw dropping to let Gabriel in. He lightly shivered at Sam’s gentle touches, almost whining into Gabriel’s mouth whenever Sam’s hand strayed close to his hardening length before leaving without so as much as a whisper of a touch. 

Gabriel took his time to remap his brother’s mouth, moaning softly as Lucifer’s jaw opened to let his seeking tongue in, still nipping his lower lip at points. He felt his brother go lax in his arms during the kiss, and smiled to himself. The tension seeping out of his brother was a good sign, letting them both know that Lucifer was fine with this, okay with it, even. He was just feeling, not thinking, and Gabriel felt that they were ready for the next step. He slid his free hand between them to touch Lucifer in more intimate places. His fingers grazing Sam’s as they dipped lower over the curve of his thigh to cup his brother’s balls, gently massaging them. 

Lucifer whined softly and rocked his hips into their hands, his mouth falling open even more for Gabriel’s exploration. “More, please.” he whispered. 

Gabriel smirked as he looked between Sam and Lucifer. “Have I ever told you that I’m very good at swimming?”

Raising an eyebrow at the Trickster, Sam shook his head. “Can’t say that you have.”

Lucifer gave his brother a look that said, very simply  _ what are you planning? _

With a wink at his mates, Gabriel took a deep breath and submerged his face under the water, wrapping his mouth around the tip of Lucifer’s erection. 

Lucifer gave a surprised shout and arched his back away from Sam’s chest, thrusting his hips into Gabriel’s mouth. 

Using a touch of his grace to keep from truly drowning, Gabriel stretched a hand up Lucifer’s chest and slowly bobbed along his mate’s length while Sam watched with a look of surprise. 

“Holy shit.” Sam exclaimed in a whisper. “I’ve only heard of that being done. Does it feel good?” he asked Lucifer as he placed his hand on the claiming mark around the angel's throat. 

“Uh huh.” Lucifer whined softly. 

Gabriel sucked Lucifer down even farther, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside and pulling up again, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling off completely with a gasp for air. Blinking, Gabriel wipes the water from his eyes as he lets out a short cough to expel the water creeping down his throat. “So worth it.”  He smiled when he saw his two mates. “But I think I can do a better job in the bed. What do you think?” 

Lucifer nodded and whimpered. 

“Good idea.” Sam replied and kissed the side of Lucifer’s neck. Gabriel took Lucifer’s hand and stood, urging him to follow as he stepped out of the tub.  

Lucifer slowly stood up, shivering slightly as the cold air hit him. He was all loose limbs and pliant, his eyes lidded slightly. 

Gabriel grabbed a couple of towels, handing one to Sam and wrapping the other around Lucifer. The both of them taking great care to pat the water from Lucifer’s skin, putting much warmer kisses in their place. When they’d finished, Sam wrapped Lucifer in a fresh, dry towel and worked on drying himself off as quickly as possible. Tossing the towel to the side, Sam stepped in front of Lucifer and crooked his finger for him to follow as he walked backwards towards the bedroom. “Come on, Heylel. I’ll keep you warm.”

Lucifer followed Sam into the bedroom in a little bit of a daze, smile on his face.

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Sam purred as he stretched out on the bed, eyeing Lucifer’s lean body with a slow lick to his bottom lip. 

“Yes.” Lucifer murmured as he slowly sat down on the bed, observing Sam’s toned body with heavy lidded eyes. 

Gabriel exited the bathroom and laid down beside Sam, running his fingers over the hunter’s chest. “Aren’t you a pretty picture.” He said and captured Sam’s lips in a kiss. Sam wound his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, holding him as their lips slid against one another while the other hand reached out for Lucifer. 

Lucifer slipped his hand into Sam’s, slowly laying down next to him, enjoying the sight of his mates kissing each other. 

Gabriel parted from Sam’s lips made a path of wet open mouthed kisses down his neck. Leaving marks in his wake. Sam groaned and stretch his neck, tilting his face towards Lucifer. 

Lucifer slowly slotted his lips against Sam’s, giving him a soft warm kiss that spoke of enthusiasm, but shyness and was full of tenderness. 

Sam sighed contently as he returned the kiss, his fingers winding together with Lucifer’s, reveling in the tender touches and soft sounds coming from his mates. It was different, but in a good way. When the three of them were together it seemed frantic, like a competition at times, but this was better. This was them, loving each other and showing it in a new way for them. 

Gabriel, always the impatient one, reached out and stroked Lucifer’s side. “Heylel, do you want to top or bottom tonight?”

Lucifer whined into the kiss, warring with himself as he thought, losing some of his technique in his kiss with Sam and squeezing his hand. He felt his face grow hot at the question. 

Sam kissed the tip of his chin. “Want me inside you, Heylel or do you want to show Gabriel what I looked like on our date when I was writhing under you?”

Lucifer whimpered and dropped his head down, his breathing getting heavier and his face getting redder as he became a bit more aware of himself and his situation. Being asked questions while he was in this mood, he was realizing, made him feel slightly panicky and uncertain.

“Shh. It’s okay, Luci’.” Gabriel soothed when he noticed the subtle shift in the set of Lucifer’s shoulders to a more tense posture, usually his tell when he was thinking too hard. Stroking a hand over his brother’s hair, Gabriel spoke soft and low. “It’s just us, remember? And we love you and want you to have a say in what happens. It’s how this is done.”

“He’s right.” Sam joined in, squeezing Lucifer’s hand in reassurance. “It’s okay to want things tonight. To have desires and needs. Making love isn’t a lack of passion, it’s an expression of it.”

Lucifer gave a soft mewl, closing his eyes and counting his breaths to get himself back under control of his emotions. He concentrated on the slow glide of Gabriel’s hand in his hair and how Sam’s felt in his. “But I don’t know what I want, at least not like that, I just. . .” He took a slow, deep breath. “I just know I want to be taken care of; feel protected.” His voice was soft and shy, as if his confession would break the air around them. 

“That we can do, Heylel.” Gabriel said as he shuffled around until he pressed up against Lucifer’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. 

Sam doesn’t speak, he just returned to kissing Lucifer, trailing his mouth down the angel’s neck as he stroked a hand down Lucifer’s stomach. 

Lucifer sighed and wrapped his arms around Sam, tangling his legs with Gabriel as he tilted his head back, allowing for Sam to continue the exploration of his neck. He was still a bit uncertain, a bit shy, but it was slowly ebbing away in their embrace. 

Almost as if they planned it, Gabriel’s hand caressed its way down to cup Lucifer’s ass, teasing a finger over his crack while at the same moment Sam gripped Lucifer’s cock in a loose fist and slowly stroked him. Neither of their lips ceasing in their exploration of Lucifer’s neck, shoulders and face. 

Lucifer gasped as they touched him his eyes fluttering as he slowly lost himself into the almost overwhelming sensation of being loved and cherished, being touched as if he was made out of glass. It’s almost like they knew what he needed before he did. He rocked his hips lightly, encouraging more. 

Gabriel looked at Sam over Lucifer’s shoulder. “Stay where we are?”

Sam considered the question, then nodded, deciding what position he’d be taking. This was about Lucifer, and Sam knew that Lucifer was going to need someone to touch and have someone talk to him, and that’s a bit hard to do when you’re fucking or getting fucked. Turning his attention back to Lucifer, he kissed him sweetly on the lips and whispered. “I love you, Luc’.” Taking Lucifer’s hand, Sam placed it on the small of his back. “I want you to know that, remember that. Can you do that for us? Remember we love you?”

Lucifer’s breath hitched and it clenched slightly over Sam’s skin. “I’ll try.” he whispered. 

“Remember our first time like this?” Sam asked as he rolled his hips against Lucifer. “How gentle it was?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered quietly, rolling his hips back into Sam. 

“Kinda feels like that again, doesn’t it?” Sam smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Yeah, a bit,” Lucifer murmured, running his nose alongside Sam’s. 

Gabriel skated his hand down Lucifer’s hip, pressing them together chest to back as he playfully nipped at Lucifer’s shoulder. “Except this time you won’t have miles of Samsquatch legs to wrestle with.”

Lucifer whined and nosed Sam’s neck as he rocked his hips into Gabriel’s, breathing heavily, almost to the point of overthinking again. He was so worried he was going to fuck this up, that he’d give in to his baser desires; that one of them would fall asleep unsatisfied. “Talk to me, please.” he asked his mates. 

Sam leaned his forehead to Lucifer’s and kissed him softly. “I love you, baby. Want you to show us how you want to be held. How you want to be loved.”

“Because we love you, Heylel. So much.” Gabriel said as he sat up just enough to kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “Until the end of time and beyond.”

Lucifer nodded softly as he looked over his shoulder at Gabriel with big, bright blue eyes.

“Our shining Morningstar.” Sam said as he kissed the edge of Lucifer’s jaw. 

“Brilliant.” Gabriel replied as he traced a finger along Lucifer’s cheek. “Can I be the one to make love to you tonight?”

Lucifer nodded and shivered. “Y-y-yeah, if Sam doesn’t mind.” he whispered, reaching up to caress his brother’s face. 

“I don’t mind.” Sam rumbled from where he was kissing the hollow of Lucifer’s throat. “I like to watch.”

“You sure?” Lucifer whispered, turning his focus back to Sam. 

“I’m sure.” Sam lifted his head to look into Lucifer’s eyes. “It seems, right somehow. You two loved each other first and I don’t mind waiting.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. 

Sam took Lucifer’s hand in his and laid it between on the bed between their chests. “I’m not saying anyone loves anyone else less, it’s just it began with you two so him going first seems like everything is coming full circle.”

Lucifer squeezed Sam’s hand softly and nodded. “Okay.” He whispered, resting his head back onto the pillows. 

Gabriel retrieved the bottle of lube and knelt between his brothers legs. Once his fingers shone with slick he bent down and kissed the softness of Lucifer’s stomach.  **“I love you, Heylel.”** Gabriel’s voice sounded richer when he spoke their native tongue, like the words were heavy and carried deeper meaning.  **“You were the first thing I saw when I came into being and I knew then that I loved you like no other.”**

Lucifer shivered and gave a soft mewl that was a cross between a protest and an acceptance, closing his eyes.  **“Gabriel.”** he whispered, his brother’s name carrying so much meaning behind the syllables and the soft, breathy way he said it. 

Gabriel stroked his fingers over the cleft of Lucifer’s ass, teasing his way between until his fingers brushed over his rim.

Lucifer gasped and arched his back as he felt his brother’s fingers tease his entrance, almost eager for everything that was happening. 

Sam rolled to his side and kissed around Lucifer’s chest. His hands drifting along his skin with no clear purpose other than to touch. 

Gabriel inched his mouth downward until he could nuzzle the base of Lucifer’s cock. His nose tickling the course hair surrounding it as he inhaled the musky scent of his lover, mixed with the fragrance of the bath bomb they’d used in the tub. The tip of Gabriel’s finger eased into Lucifer with very little resistance, showing him how relaxed his brother was at the moment.  **“So many years, hoping you’d notice me as more than a brother. Then when you did...There aren’t words for what I felt that day.”** Gabriel looked up with a slight smile. **“Even if it did start with plotting to seduce Sam. Since then, I’ve been smitten with you.”**

Lucifer sighed and looked at Gabriel with something very akin to adoration in his eyes.  **“Why?”**  he whispered. He never knew, all these years, all the lonely nights he spent, that Gabriel had always had these feelings. He felt a sudden surge to make up for lost time and he began to sit up, feeling like he needed to give Gabriel everything he had.

Gabriel placed a hand on Lucifer’s chest to keep him from getting up further. “How could I not?” he said fondly as he leaned over his brother, nearly nose to nose. “I love you, Heylel. And I always will.”

“I love you too, Messenger, now will you  _ please  _ stop teasing?” Lucifer murmured, trying to move past Gabriel’s hand, needing him  _ now.  _

“He’s not teasing.” Sam chimed in as he buried his face in Lucifer’s neck to hide the wetness of his eyes that had sprung up from Gabriel’s speech. Sam was glad he’d been practicing his Enochian or he’d have missed it. “He’s making love to you.”

Gabriel nodded as he slid his finger deeper into Lucifer, pumping his hand slowly, stroking his delicate walls. “Slow and easy is how the tortoise won the race.”

Lucifer whined and squirmed. “Tortoises aren’t impatient.” he mumbled as he kept up his mild struggle. It certainly  _ felt  _ like teasing, and he had several eons to make up to Gabriel, his sweet and patient brother. Gabriel didn’t deserve to have waited this long for everything to go at a snail’s pace.  

Sam chuckled as he kissed the bolt of Lucifer’s jaw. “I knew you were a real bunny.” 

“And a cute bunny, too.” Gabriel said with a smile as he teased a second finger around Lucifer’s rim before pushing it in along with the first. 

Lucifer smiled and gave a soft moan as Gabriel’s second finger went in as easily as the first. “Not the point, you two.” he huffed. 

“Sam, I think Heylel is thinking too much.” Gabriel said he continued working his fingers into his brother. 

The hunter turned Lucifer’s face towards him and kissed him slow, tongue brushing across his lips as his hand smoothed his way down the angel’s stomach. 

“I wish you could see this, Luci. How beautiful you two are like this.” Gabriel said as he drizzled lube over Lucifer’s rim, slicking him up even more. 

Lucifer sighed into the kiss, slowly relaxing into the kiss with Sam, shivering as cold lube made contact to his hot entrance. He gave a soft whimper into the kiss. 

Sam’s fingers drifted further down and scratched at the coarse pubic hair around Lucifer’s cock, but only for a moment before those same fingers ran up the underside of his length. The kiss didn’t stop, but deepened. Tongues gliding against one another as Sam moaned softly against Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer moaned and shivered, his hips rocking down into Gabriel’s hand and up into Sam’s fingers. He cupped the back of Sam’s head and began to melt into the bed. 

Gabriel watched Lucifer relax further and pressed a third finger into him as Sam wrapped his hand loosely around Lucifer’s cock, stroking it smoothly. Gabriel, wanting to be helpful, poured a few drops of lube down into Sam’s hand and around his brother’s cock head, making it glisten in the low light of the room. 

Lucifer moaned and rocked his hips even more as he opened his mouth for Sam and his legs for Gabriel, bending his knees slightly. 

Gabriel pushed Lucifer’s legs up, one at a time until they rested around Gabriel’s waist. “Are you ready for me, Heylel?” Gabriel asked softly as his cock brushed up against the older archangel’s balls. 

Lucifer nodded, giving a quiet moan as a hand reached up to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Sam pulled out of the kiss and curled up against Lucifer’s side with his head pillowed on his mate's shoulder so he could watch. 

Gabriel withdrew his fingers and crawled up so he hovered over them both. Taking hold of the base of his cock, he guided the tip to Lucifer’s entrance and sank into him with a roll of his hips and a groan. 

Lucifer gave a moan, arching his back up and tilting his head back with a soft cry of pleasure, squeezing Gabriel’s waist with his thighs. 

The pace Gabriel sets is slow, with short thrusts forward as he leans his forehead to Lucifer’s. “You feel so good, Heylel. I was aching to be inside you, filling you up.” he whispered in shallow gasps. 

Sam’s hand squeezed tighter around Lucifer’s length. “It’s one of the best feelings in the world. Loving you.. touching you...holding you.” 

Lucifer whined and moaned and rocked his hips. “Aaahh,” he grabbed at his mates, overwhelmed and consumed. 

“Do you want to come, baby?” Gabriel purred as he sped up, pushing his cock deeper into Lucifer, his cockhead grazing over Lucifer’s prostate. 

“Soon.” Lucifer gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as Gabriel’s cock slid neatly over his prostate. 

Sam matched the speed of his hand to Gabriel’s movement, his thumb stroking the tip on each downstroke. His own cock trapped against Lucifer’s thigh as he softly rutted against him. “Oh..Lucifer..” Sam sighed as he turned his face into Lucifer’s neck, the ache in his cock growing as he watched the two angels together.

Lucifer whimpered and turned his head and rocked his hips. “Sam. . . Gabe. . .”

Gabriel’s breaths become more ragged with each exhale until he’s gasping as the pressure of his oncoming orgasm built deep inside him. “He..Heylel...I..I’m..”

“Let go.” Lucifer coaxed, reaching down and taking Sam in hand. “Please.” 

Gabriel thrust a few more times and released with a long drawn out cry as he arched back, coming deep inside Lucifer’s pliant body. 

Lucifer gasped and cried out, his hand flying over Sam’s cock as he came, splattering his stomach and chest with cum. 

Sam followed quickly behind, shaking and shuddering in completion as his cum coated Lucifer’s hip. “Fuck.” he huffed as he thrust a final time and went still.

Gabriel’s head dropped to Lucifer’s shoulder. “I love you, Heylel.” he whispered into his skin. 

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Lucifer whispered, running his hands up and down Gabriel’s back, boneless against the mattress. 

Sam pressed a kiss to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “Love you too.” 

Lucifer smiled lazily and turned his head to kiss Sam properly. “And I love you too.” 

They laid there in silence for a few moments before Lucifer spoke up. “Do I have to move?” he murmured. He couldn’t feel his body, couldn’t feel where he ended and his mates began. His head still swarmed in a post coital haze. “Please don’t make me move.”

“No, you don’t have to move but I do.” Gabriel said as he eased out of Lucifer and started to get out of the bed. “I’ll clean us up.”

Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I’ll do it.” 

“Snap it.” Lucifer said quietly, needing to move his arms but not able to due to the boneless feeling he was still experiencing. 

Gabriel flopped back beside Lucifer and curled up against him. “Why do I always forget I can do that?” he asked as he snapped his fingers, leaving them as clean as when they left the tub. 

“You live with humans and just shot your brains out of your dick.” Sam said with a smirk as he resumed his position and bending his leg so it rested over Lucifer’s hips. 

“Point taken.” Gabriel rested his head on Lucifer’s chest, his fingers wandering idly across Lucifer’s middle. “How are you feeling, Heylel?”

Lucifer gave a quiet hum as he smiled. “No words.” 

Sam looked up just in time to catch his smile. “That good, huh? I guess that means we’ll be doing this again.”

“And again.” Gabriel smiled as he propped his head on his hand. 

Lucifer nodded and hummed contently. “I think I’m broken,” he said happily. 

“Nah, you just have a boat load of endorphins running through you.” Gabriel explained as he hugged his brother close. 

“The glow.” Sam sighed as he took Gabriel’s hand and weaved their fingers together. 

Lucifer gave a lazy giggle as he allowed his mates to surround him and keep up the feel good feeling. “I can’t even feel my fingers,” he hummed. 

“Sammy, I do believe we’ve broken him.” Gabriel teased as he nuzzled against Lucifer’s jaw. 

“Not broken. Just fucked boneless. Nothing a quick nap won’t fix.” Sam mumbled with a slow, sleepy blink of his eyes. 

As good as Lucifer felt, there was one thing that frightened him about feeling like this. “Will I crash?” he asked quietly. 

Sam pressed up tighter to Lucifer’s side, as close to a hug as they’ll get being all tangled together. “It’s possible, Heylel. But I promise that if you do we’ll be here. No matter what happens.”

“He’s right.” Gabriel added with a kiss to his cheek. “So don’t worry about it. If it happens it happens. If it doesn’t it doesn’t.”

Lucifer gave a slow, almost sad nod. “Okay,” he said quietly. The tense posture of overthinking was slowly creeping back in. 

Sam felt his mate’s body tensing under him. Sitting up he looked down at Lucifer with a soft smile. “Hey Baby. Want to think of something else for a while?”

Lucifer raised his gaze up to look at Sam, his eyes large and blue, his facial expression so open, innocent, and relaxed as opposed to his tightly coiled body. “Like wha?” he asked quietly.

“How about what we’re going to name the baby when we figure out how to get one?” Sam suggested. 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow up at Sam, a bit surprised he was bringing up that subject now. Sure it was a distraction but it had potential of getting their hopes too high. 

Lucifer’s lower lip quivered ever so slightly. He wanted a child, Father help him. He wanted one so bad. But he wanted to be the one to carry it to term, to care for it, to nourish it with his own body. To be one with one of the best things his Father gifted creation. But Nephilim were forbidden, and a pure born angel hadn’t been born in so long he wasn’t sure anyone remembered it was done, even Chuck. His posture became tenser, his face opener and more innocent looking. 

“Hey, hey.” Gabriel said as he turned Lucifer’s face towards him. “Talk to us, Luci?”

Lucifer looked up at Gabriel with that innocent expression and tense posture. He hadn’t really told Gabriel about his absolute desire to be the “mother” of the child and wasn’t sure how to express it. He finally decided blunt was the way to go. “I wanna be the mommy.” he said in a quiet voice. “But I can’, can I?” His voice was quiet, subdued, innocent in its purity and sadness. 

Sam shook his head, feeling like a total ass for bringing this subject up. Usually Lucifer liked to play the name game, each of them trying to think of more ridiculous names until they were both in fits of laughter. “No, Heylel. You can’t. None of us can.” Sam responded softly. 

“But it’ll be okay, sweetness.” Gabriel said as he brushed a hand over Lucifer’s forehead and crown, smoothing his hair back. He’d seen the look on both of his mates’ faces and it made his heart ache. He may not want a child as deeply as Lucifer or Sam but he wanted them happy and if this was the way, he’d move Heaven and Hell to make it happen. “You’ll see.”

Lucifer sniffled, looking up at his mates so innocently, and yet with so much pain. “How?” he asked his brother softly, pale blue eyes filled with the tears of a loss that very few could understand. 

“Do you trust me?” Gabriel whispered with a hint of a smile. Not the smile of a Trickster, but a genuine smile that light up his eyes. 

Sam looked at Gabriel in confusion. He didn’t know what the angel had up his sleeve but he trusted him and hoped that whatever his plan was wouldn’t backfire and hurt them all. 

Lucifer gave a sweet little nod. “Yeah.” he whispered softly. “Always.”

“Then put your worries out of your mind and think about today. This moment.” Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s forehead. “Have a little faith, Heylel.”

Lucifer nodded and batted his lashes to get rid of the tears swelling up behind his eyes. “‘Kay.” he said in a very small voice. 

Gabriel swiped a thumb across Lucifer’s cheek, looking up to see Sam’s expression. “Trust me, Sam.”

Lucifer gave a whimper and made grabby hands for his mates, signaling that he wanted to be held and talked to. 

Sam let out a slow breath and took Gabriel’s advice. Be in the moment and leave the future in front of them. Laying down on his back, he held his arms open in invitation to Lucifer as Gabriel pressed against the archangel’s back. 

Lucifer slid into Sam’s arms and rested his head over Sam’s heartbeat, letting it soothe him and relax him. He closed his eyes and gave a sniffle. 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist as he began to hum. At first it was tuneless but then it change into ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me.’

Sam turned his head towards Gabriel and started singing low, if not a little off key. “Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’. Birds singing in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me.”

Lucifer gave a tiny little hiccup at the sounds, trying to join in but unable to find his voice to do so, so he snuggled into them a bit more, blue eyes open in wonderment as the tenseness slowly began to fade. 

Gabriel joined in the singing, taking the next verse, his voice a sweeter baritone than Sam’s. ”Say "nighty night" and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be. Dream a little dream of me.” he ended his verse by placing a soft kiss on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I love you, Heylel.”

“I love you, Heylel.” Sam echoed as his hand rested on Gabriel’s arm, encasing Lucifer in their embrace. 

Lucifer cooed and looked at both of them so sweetly and openly, feeling warm and happy as he curled up tighter into the tangled limbs that surrounded him. Sam and Gabriel can feel the change in their mate. Like turbulent water that had stilled. Their eyes lock on one another, each of them filled with questions. With a subtle shake of Sam’s head, the simple motion told Gabriel to leave it for now. They’d have time to talk about it later, when emotions weren’t running high and they’d had time to process this new side of Lucifer. Because there may not be a smile on Lucifer’s face, and his eyes were still red from the tears that nearly spilled, but there was a sweetness, a warmth that was only previously seen in a certain situation. For the first time in forever, Lucifer had found a moment of true peace and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies and sweeten our tea.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
